


Un Elfe perdu dans le Nord

by Sojiku



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A lot of original characters, But a lot less important than the hero, Canon Universe, Gen, With subtles changes, but only a few
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Cole, un Haut-Elfe de sang mêlé qui va vire des aventures dans Bordeciel. Sa première destination est l'Académie de Fortdhiver, mais il risque de faire un sacré détour avant d'y aller.





	1. Libération

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je le disais, ce sera globalement le jeu, avec quelques petits changements, comme des dialogues supplémentaires et un ordre de missions personnel. J'essaie ici de décrire l'histoire de Skyrim, mais à ma sauce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée de Cole à Bordeciel, dans une carriole de luxe.

Je dormais, dans une position assez inconfortable. J’étais légèrement secoué, et j’entendais des murmures autour de moi. Je décidai donc d’ouvrir les yeux, et ce ne fut qu’à ce moment là que je sentis un léger mal de crâne. Qui était justifié, car je n’étais pas très à l’aise dans les transports. En fin de compte, j’aurais dû rester endormi…

-Ça y est ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

Je redressai la tête vers quelqu’un qui, de toute évidence s’adressait à moi. Depuis le temps que je vivais en Bordeciel, j’avais appris à différencier les ethnies et les races qui y vivaient. J’avais affaire à un Nordique - race qui, selon mon frère, était la plus reconnaissable parmi les espèces humaines, car ils avaient tous le mêmes traits - avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux bleu clair.

-Vous essayiez de franchir la frontière, pas vrai ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me contentant d’acquiescer.

-C’est comme ça que nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade des soldats Impériaux. Tout comme ce voleur, là.

Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, pour regarder le dit voleur. Il ressemblait à un Nordique – j’hésitais entre Impérial et Bréton pour la race précise ; oui, j’ai appris mes cours – mais ses cheveux auburn étaient plus courts, et il avait un air fatigué. J’en profitai pour remarquer qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre à côté de moi, et, détail étonnant, il avait un bâillon.

-Soyez maudits, vous les Sombrages, déclara le voleur, attirant mon attention. Bordeciel était tranquille jusqu’à ce que vous apparaissiez. S’ils n’avaient pas été à votre recherche, j’aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà à Lenclume.

J’avais vaguement entendu parler de l’affaire, à Bordeciel, entre les Sombrage et les soldats Impériaux, mais je n’y avais pas vraiment fait attention. Alors je n’en savais pas grand-chose.

-Vous là, ajouta le voleur en me regardant. Vous et moi ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont ces Sombrages que l’Empire veut.

-Nous sommes maintenant des frères et sœurs liés par ces attaches, voleur, répliqua le Nordique en montrant ce qui retenait ses poignets.

-La ferme, derrière ! s’exclama la personne qui conduisait.

Je me remis à contempler le sol de la charrette, toujours en me demandant comment cette histoire allait finir, lorsque le voleur reprit la parole, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Et qui est ce type, au fait ?

Je redressai de nouveau le regard vers mes codétenus. Le voleur semblait s’intéresser à mon voisin, et j’étais moi aussi assez curieux. L’homme bâillonné nous regarda tour à tour avec détachement.

-Modérez vos propos, dit le Nordique un ton plus haut. C’est Ulfric Sombrage, le véritable Haut-Roi.

-Ulfric ? Le jarl de Vendeaume et le leader de la rébellion ?

Ulfric ne réagit pas, se contentant de regarder le voleur dans les yeux, alors qu’il s’adressait à lui.

-Mais ils vous ont capturé, reprit le voleur. Où nous emmènent-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas où nous allons, répondit le Nordique. Mais Sovengarde nous attend au bout du chemin.

-Sovengarde ? répétai-je pour moi-même à voix basse.

-Non, ce n’est pas possible, souffla le voleur d’un ton abattu.

Ah, maintenant je me souviens. Sovengarde est le nom que les Nordiques donnent au royaume des morts. Donc, nous allions être exécutés ? Voilà qui contredisait un peu mes plans. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve un moyen de m’en sortir. Et de sauver les autres, si possible.

-De quel village venez-vous ? demanda le Nordique.

Je le regardai, c’était au voleur qu’il s’adressait.

-En quoi ça vous intéresse ? demanda le voleur, sur la défensive.

-Les pensées d’un Nordique doivent aller vers son foyer.

-Rorikbourg. Je… Je viens de Rorikbourg.

-Et vous ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

Au moment où j’allais répondre, le cheval se mit à ralentir, alors je tournai la tête vers la gauche pour voir où nous arrivions. C’était une sorte de ville fortifiée, mais je ne les connaissais pas assez pour savoir de laquelle il s’agissait. Nous passâmes entre deux rangées de soldats, de part et d’autre de la charrette, et j’entendis plus ou moins ce que les soldats se disaient, grâce à mes sens d’Elfe.

-Général Tullius, dit un soldat. Le bourreau est prêt.

-Bien, répondit le général. Finissons-en.

Donc, il y avait bien une histoire d’exécutions ? Je me mis donc à réfléchir à un plan de fuite, alors que le voleur priait tous les dieux qu’il connaissait, et que le Nordique continuait de me parler. Même si je n’écoutais qu’à moitié.

-C’est le général Tullius, commença-t-il. Il est avec une ambassadrice du Thalmor, je me demande ce qu’ils ont à voir avec ça.

J’arrêtai complètement de l’écouter après qu’il ait évoqué les Thalmor. Théoriquement, j’en étais un, du côté de ma mère, mais j’en avais assez qu’on rabache les même clichés que les gens avaient sur eux. Non qu’ils étaient faux, car il était avéré qu’ils avaient un un rôle capital pendant la Grande Guerre, qui s’est terminée il y a trente ans par l’abolition du culte de Talos, le dieu des Nordiques. J’entendais vaguement, malgré tout, mon codétenu parler de l’histoire qu’il aurait eue avec une fille qui vivait à Helgen, la ville où nous arrivions. En arrière-fond, j’entendais aussi les différentes remarques par rapport à l’invité de marque assis près de moi dans la charrette. Les derniers ordres furent donné par un autre soldat haut-gradé, et la charrette s’arrêta.

-Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous ? demanda le voleur.

-A votre avis ? répondit le Nordique d’un ton ironique. C’est la fin du voyage. Allons-y, ne laissons pas les dieux nous attendre trop longtemps.

Tout le monde bougea dans la charrette, et nous fûmes invités à descendre. Une autre charrette chargée de prisonniers arriva peu après, mais je n’y faisais pas attention. Ulfric descendit le premier, suivi par les autres prisonniers.

-Attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas des rebelles ! déclara le voleur d’un ton paniqué en descendant.

-Faites face à la mort avec courage, voleur, répliqua le Nordique en le suivant.

-Vous devez leur dire ! Nous ne sommes pas avec vous !

Les deux autres Sombrages l’ignorèrent, et je descendis à mon tour. En face de nous, il y avait deux soldats, un homme et une femme. L’homme tenait une liste à la main, j’en déduis qu’ils avaient déjà les noms de ceux qu’ils allaient exécuter.

-L’Empire et leurs foutues listes… grommela le Nordique à côté de moi, comme s’il avait entendu mes pensées.

-Ulfric Sombrage, jarl de Vendeaume, déclara le soldat avec la liste.

-Ce fut un honneur, jarl Ulfric, dit le Nordique d’un ton respectueux.

En entendant son nom, Ulfric s’avança et alla rejoindre les autres prisonniers, qui, de toute évidence, avaient déjà été appelés.

-Ralof de Rivebois, reprit le soldat à la liste.

Mon nouvel ami Nordique bougea, sans rien dire et en me jetant un petit regard, et alla rejoindre les autres à son tour. Il ne restait que moi et le voleur.

-Lokir de Rorikbourg.

-Attendez ! Je ne suis pas un rebelle ! Vous n’avez pas le droit ! déclara ce dernier en courrant

J’allais lui dire que c’était une mauvaise idée, mais on me coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

-Halte ! fit le soldat féminin.

Alors que le voleur décida que les Impériaux n’arriveraient pas à le tuer, il prit deux flèches dans le dos de la part d’archers qui étaient juste un peu plus loin. Je fis la grimace, alors que les deux autres soldats se retournaient vers le dernier des prisonniers, c'est-à-dire moi.

-Attendez… Vous là ! Avancez ! dit le soldat à la liste en me fixant.

Je m’exécutai, et arrivai donc juste devant eux. Ils me regardèrent plus attentivement.

-Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda le soldat.

Je me doutais bien de ce qu’ils voyaient. Un Haut-Elfe, donc un Thalmor, avec un œil blanc et un œil orange, des cheveux noirs inhabituels cachant presque mes oreilles pointues et, surtout, qui traversait la frontière. Je décidai néanmoins de répondre à leur question.

-Je m’appelle Cole, dis-je simplement et d’une voix courtoise.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en Thalmor ?

-J’habitais à Lenclume, près de la frontière. Je suis venu pour explorer un peu.

-Je vois. Capitaine, que fait-on ? demanda le soldat en se tournant vers sa collègue, qui était en fait sa supérieure. Il n’est pas sur la liste.

-Oubliez la liste. Il va au billot, déclara le capitaine d’un ton autoritaire.

-A vos ordres, capitaine. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en me regardant. Nous nous assurerons que votre corps soit renvoyé chez vous.

-Ouais, marmonnai-je.

-Suivez le capitaine.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de pousser un soupir en allant près des autres prisonniers, le capitaine juste devant moi. Je m’arrêtai près de Ralof, qui était juste derrière Ulfric, alors que ce dernier était face à face avec un autre soldat. Je reconnus le général Tullius, qui était à l’entrée de la ville un peu plus tôt. Je regardai autour de moi d’un œil distrait, en espérant trouver une idée pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

-Ulfric Sombrage, commença le général. Certains ici vous prennent pour un héros. Mais un héros n’utilise pas un pouvoir comme celui de la Voix pour tuer son roi et tenter d’usurper son trône.

C’est donc ça, l’histoire avec les détails ? J’avoue que j’aurais bien voulu entendre la réponse d’Ulfric, qui était étouffée par son bâillon. Je devinai en même temps pourquoi il en avait un : c’était une mesure de sécurité. Quand on y pense, tuer quelqu’un avec un cri sonne assez impressionnant…

-Vous avez commencé cette guerre, reprit Tullius, plongé Bordeciel dans le chaos. Mais aujourd’hui, l’Empire va vous abattre et rétablir la paix.

Soudain, un hurlement retentit. Il était si puissant, bien que lointain, que mes oreilles se replièrent sur elles-mêmes. Je n’avais jamais rien entendu de tel. Tout le monde leva la tête, mais le regard d’Ulfric était tourné vers moi.

-Qu’est-ce que c’était ? demanda le soldat à la liste.

-Ce n’était rien, déclara Tullius. Continuez.

-Bien général Tullius, acquiesça le capitaine. Accordez-leur leurs derniers rites, ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Je regardai dans la même direction que le capitaine, et je distinguai une prêtresse près du billot, juste à côté du bourreau. Je devinai, à sa tenue, qu’il s’agissait d’une prêtresse d’Arkay, le dieu des morts. Elle leva les bras en l’air, pour commencer son office.

-Nous recommendons vos âmes à Aethérius, déclara-t-elle. Que les huit Divins vous bénissent, car vous êtes le sel et la Terre…

-Pour l’amour de Talos, taisez-vous et finissons-en, râla un autre prisonnier qui alla vers le billot.

-Comme vous voudrez, dit la prêtresse d’un ton dépité.

Le prisonnier s’arrêta devant le billot, et, déclara avec une certaine impatience, qu’il n’avait pas toute la journée. Je me demandais sérieusement comment on pouvait être aussi nonchalant. Moi en tous cas, je n’étais vraiment pas prêt à mourir aujourd’hui…

Le capitaine, tout aussi impatiente que lui, apparemment, appuya sur son dos pour le forcer à s’agenouiller, puis le plaqua sur le billot avec son pied.

-Mes ancêtres me sourient, Impériaux, dit le prisonnier d’un ton presque souriant. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

Le bourreau leva son énorme hache vers le ciel, et je fermai instinctivement les yeux. Sans les images, le son de la hache qui a tranché net la tête du Nordique était encore plus déchirant. J’osai rouvrir les yeux, pour voir le cadavre sans tête, alors que le capitaine poussait négligemment le corps sans vie qui encombrait le billot. Les quelques citoyens qui étaient autour de la scène de crime pestaient, certains en faveur de l’Empire et d’autres en faveur des Sombrages.

-Aussi courageaux face à la mort que pendant toute sa vie, murmura Ralof.

-Au suivant ! s’exclama le capitaine.

Je regardai à droite et à gauche, et un autre hurlement retentit.

-Encore ce bruit, fit remarquer le soldat à la liste. Vous avez entendu ?

-J’ai dit au suivant ! répéta le capitaine d’un ton plus sec.

Je vis qu’elle me regardait, mais elle n’était pas la seule. Ulfric aussi me dévisageait encore. Je lui rendis rapidement son regard, en me dirigeant vers le billot. J’eus un étrange pressentiment, comme si, en fin de compte, la situation allait évoluer d’elle-même.

Le capitaine me poussa sur le billot, comme elle l’avait fait pour le précédent prisonnier, et je fermai les yeux lorsque le bourreau leva de nouveau sa hache. Je me sentis obligé de les rouvrir quand le hurlement se fit plus proche. Très proche même. Un énorme lézard ailé était au sommet de la tour juste derrière le bourreau, qui tomba en avant suite au choc de la bête.

-Un dragon ? dit une voix féminine. Comment est-ce possible ?

Je réussis à me remettre à genoux, alors que le dragon poussait un autre cri. Le bourreau était allongé près de mes pieds, comme raide mort, et je réussis à me relever, les mains encore liées.

-Hé vous ! dit une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Vite ! Dans la tour !

Quelqu’un me prit par le bras, et je reconnus Ralof, qui avait été miraculeusement libéré de ses liens. Il m’attira dans une tour, donc, juste un peu plus loin, alors que les soldats Impériaux luttaient contre le dragon, dont les objectifs étaient assez clairs. Ralof referma la porte derrière lui, et je me retrouvai face à Ulfric, qui avait aussi été détaché. Des questions fusaient dans mon esprit, mais je jugeai que ce n’était pas le moment, et l’expression sérieuse d’Ulfric me disait que c’est sans doute ce qu’il m’aurait répondu.

-C’est bien un dragon, affirma Ralof. Les légendes seraient-elles vraies ?

-Les légendes ne n’incendient pas des villages entiers ! s’exclama Ulfric d’une voix autoritaire. Il faut partir maintenant !

-Vite. Dans la tour,répéta Ralof.

Ralof partit dans l’escalier, et je le suivis du mieux que je pouvais. Une fois sur le premier pallier, nous nous arrêtâmes juste à temps pour esquiver la tête du dragon, qui était passée au travers du mur pour brûler le soldat qui était sur le pallier. Nous regardâmes par le trou fait par le dragon, voyant celui-ci dévaster la ville, malgré les efforts des légions Impériales.

-Vous voyez cette auberge en face ? me dit Ralof en me la montrant. Sautez sur le toit et avancez. On vous rejoint dès qu’on le peut.

-D’accord, dis-je en acquiesçant.

Je reculai pour prendre un peu d’élan, alors que Ralof redescendait l’escalier, et je courrai pour sauter sur la dite auberge, quelques mètres plus loin. Toutefois, elle était un peu plus basse que je l’avais prévu, et je manquai de me casser la figure en entrant par le toit troué. Je réussis à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, en passant entre les soldats, et, un peu plus loin, je reconnus le soldat qui tenait la liste avant l’exécution. Il était en train de combattre le dragon, et fuit juste à temps pour sauver un gamin qui passait par là. Il me vit arriver, alors que le dragon recommençait à bombarder la ville et les soldats de feu.

-Encore en vie ? dit le soldat d’un ton ironique alors que je m’approchai de lui. Restez près de moi si vous voulez que ça continue.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, mais lui dut prendre mon silence pour un ‘oui’. Il se tourna alors vers un vieil homme, qui était près du gamin qu’il avait sauvé juste avant.

-Gunnar, occupez-vous du garçon, déclara le soldat. Je dois retrouver le général Tullius et rejoindre les défenses.

-Bien sûr, répondit le vieil homme. Que les Dieux vous guident, Hadvar.

-Restez près de moi, répéta le dit Hadvar en me regardant.

Il partit ensuite à toute vitesse vers les autres soldats, et je le suivis, finalement, n’ayant rien d’autre à faire. Je n’avais pas eu de nouvelles de Ralof, j’espérais qu’on se rejoindrait plus loin. Je n’avais pas envie de rester avec un homme qui avait failli me faire couper la tête. Hadvar et moi slalomâmes entre les maisons, et, au bout d’un moment, Hadvar me poussa contre le mur, en gardant sa main sur mon épaule. Il avait bien fait, car, juste au-dessus de nos têtes, je vis une aile du dragon, ainsi que sa tête qui crachait du feu. S’il ne m’avait pas poussé, l’aile m’aurait touché, et il nous aurait vus. Une fois que le dragon fut parti, Hadvar me libéra, et repartit vers les autres soldats. Je continuai à le suivre, des fois que, et, derrière une grande porte en bois, il se retrouva face à Ralof.

-Ralof, espèce de traître ! Hors de mon chemin ! menaça Hadvar.

-On s’enfuit Hadvar, répondit Ralof. Et vous ne nous en empêcherez pas cette fois.

-Bien. J’espère que ce dragon vous enverra tous en Sovengarde !

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de reprendre leur route. Hadvar fonça vers une tour un peu plus loin, alors que Ralof se dirigea vers une autre qui était juste à côté de là où je me trouvais. Lorsqu’il arriva devant la porte, il me demanda de le rejoindre, alors que, de l’autre côté, Hadvar me demanda la même chose. J’hésitai un peu, sur le moment. Je n’avais pas vraiment la rancune tenace, mais je serais plus enclin à suivre un ancien codétenu qu’une personne qui avait participé à ma tentative d’exécution. Il s’était plus ou moins amendé en me protégeant du dragon, mais…

En parlant du dragon, je choisis finalement d’entrer dans la tour la plus proche, avec Ralof, car le monstre s’était posé juste devant moi pendant que je réfléchissais. Alors que je courrai vers la porte, je crus entendre qu’il disait quelque chose, mais je n’ai pas compris. Ce que j’ai compris, en revanche, c’est qu’il a commencé à cracher du feu tout de suite après, j’avais eu juste le temps de rentrer dans le donjon. Ralof commença par aller voir un cadavre, au pied de la table au fond de la pièce, et s’agenouilla près de lui alors que je le rejoignais.

-Nous nous retrouverons à Sovengarde, frère, dit-il d’un ton affectueux en posant la main sur l’épaule du cadavre.

Il se releva et se tourna vers moi.

-Vous l’avez vu comme moi, c’était bien un dragon. Comme ceux qu’on évoque dans les légendes et les contes pour enfant. Les hérauts de la fin des temps.

-Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler avant aujourd’hui, personnellement, affirmai-je en haussant les épaules.

-Bref, on ne doit pas rester là. Venez par ici, je vais voir si je peux défaire vos liens.

-Ce serait chic, oui, dis-je en m’approchant de lui.

Ralof attrapa une dague, qui était à sa taille, et coupa mes liens d’un seul geste. Je passai mes mains sur mes poignets par réflexe, me rendant compte à quel point la corde était serrée, et j’en profitai pour déverrouiller mes épaules.

-Prenez l’équipement de Brunjalf tant que vous y êtes, ajouta Ralof. Il n’en aura plus besoin.

Je devinai bien sûr qu’il parlait de son ancien collègue. Il avait la même cuirasse et les mêmes bottes que Ralof, ainsi qu’une hache. J’étais plutôt du style magicien, comme ma mère, mais ça pourrait être utile. Je me changeai rapidement, et mis la hache à ma ceinture, alors que Ralof inspectait la grille qui nous permettrait de sortir du donjon de l’autre côté.

-C’est fermé, confirma-t-il alors que je venais vers lui. Il faudrait trouver la clé.

Au moment où il disait ça, je sentis mes oreilles remuer. Quelqu’un venait. Ralof dut l’entendre aussi, car il se mit à couvert près de la grille, sa hache dans la main. Je me plaçai de l’autre côté, alors que les voix, ainsi que les pas qui allaient avec, se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La grille s’ouvrit, et le capitaine Impérial débarqua avec un soldat. Dès qu’ils nous virent Ralof et moi, ils prirent leurs armes et nous attaquèrent.

Alors que Ralof faisait un massacre avec sa hache, moi je brûlais vif l’autre soldat avec ma magie. Nous nous mîmes à fouiller les cadavres, et Ralof trouva la clé de la porte de l’autre côté de la salle sur le cadavre du capitaine, nous pûmes donc nous remettre en route. Il ouvrit la grille et m’invita à le suivre. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à une autre salle, mais, alors que je m’approchai de la porte, je m’arrêtai juste à temps pour voir le plafond s’effondrer devant moi. Ralof arriva derrière moi pour faire le même constat.

-Bon sang, ce dragon n’abandonne jamais, râla-t-il. Nous ferions mieux d’y aller, avant que le bâtiment ne nous tombe sur le crâne, ajouta-t-il en me regardant.

Je me contentai d’acquiescer, et j’entendis d’autres personnes dans la salle. C’était un soldat Impérial qui disait à un autre de prendre des potions. En les entendant, Ralof entra avant moi et attaqua sans crier gare. Il se contenta plutôt de crier ce qui semblait être le slogan des Sombrages.

-La liberté ou Sovengarde !

Maintenant que je me souvenais de ce qu’était Sovengarde, je saisis toute l’ampleur de ses mots, même s’ils me paraissaient déplacés. Perdu dans mes pensées, je laissai presque un soldat Impérial m’attaquer, j’esquivai au dernier moment pour lui trancher la gorge d’un revers de hache. Dans ce genre de situation, je remerciai mon sang Orc pour m’avoir donné d’excellents réflexes. L’autre Impérial gisait par terre, aux pieds de Ralof. Après un léger débat intérieur, je laissai tomber ma nouvelle hache et empruntai l’épée du cadavre, parce que, comme Ralof l’avait si bien dit plus tôt, il n’en aurait plus besoin. Et je préférais ça de loin à une hache, surtout.

-Cette pièce semble regorger de potions, dit-il. Prenez ce qu’il vous faut et continuons.

-Ça me paraît une bonne idée.

Ralof partit donc m’attendre à la sortie de la pièce, alors que je fouillai un peu. Dans la pièce, il y avait un petit coin avec une table, une chaise et une commode. Je pris la potion de soin qu’il y avait dans la commode, la table ne me proposait pas grand-chose d’intéressant. Plus loin, un gros tonneau contenait deux potions de soin et deux potions de magie, je les embarquai toutes. Puis, juste avant la sortie, je ramassai une potion de soin sur une autre table, et une potion de vigueur sur une autre commode. Je rejoignis Ralof, qui me regarda arriver avec attention.

-C’est bon ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Je pense que oui.

-Alors allons-y.

Nous reprîmes donc la route, et je me mis à espérer que la sortie n’était pas trop loin. Malgré les quelques potions que j’avais récoltées, j’avais toujours peur de tomber de fatigue, quelque part. Ralof et moi passâmes par une sorte de tunnel, qui menait à une pièce.

-Sang de troll, c’est une salle de torture, déclara Ralof alors que je me demandais où on arrivait.

Même d’où nous étions, j’entendais le conflit qui y faisait rage. Deux bourreaux s’acharnaient sur une Sombrage, et Ralof se fit un plaisir d’aller l’aider. Quant à moi, au lieu d’attaquer de face, je profitai que l’un des bourreaux était concentré sur son combat contre la Sombrage pour lui planter mon épée dans la nuque. La Sombrage me regarda d’un air surpris, en me remerciant quand même du regard, avant d’aviser son collègue, qui donnait son dernier coup d’épée.

-Comment ça s’est passé dehors ? demanda Ralof. Est-ce qu’Ulfric et les autres ont réussi à s’enfuir ?

-Je ne sais pas, déplora l’autre. Nous avons été séparés à cause du dragon. Que faisons-nous ?

-Continuons d’avancer. Je suis sûr que les autres nous rejoindrons.

Nous étions sur le point de reprendre, quand Ralof s’arrêta devant une cage. Il sembla y voir quelque chose d’intéressant, alors je regardai aussi. Il y avait un cadavre, un livre et de l’or.

-Vous devriez essayer d’ouvrir la cage avec des crochets, me dit Ralof en me les tendant. Quelque chose me dit que certaines choses pourraient vous intéresser. Qui plus est, cet or nous sera utile.

Intrigué par ses sous-entendus, je regardai mieux, et je constatai que le cadavre était habillé d’une tenue de mage, et que le livre à côté de lui était un livre de sort. Ralof avait donc compris que j’étais plutôt disposé pour la magie, comme la plupart des Hauts-Elfes d’ailleurs. Je réussis à ouvrir la grille sans trop de problèmes, et je ramassai donc les affaires de la pauvre victime.

J’enfilai vite la tunique de mage et la capuche, qui étaient juste à ma taille, et je lis tout de suite le livre de sort, qui donnait le savoir du sort Etincelles. Dès que j’eus lu la dernière page du livre, je voyais déjà de petits éclairs circuler entre mes doigts, et j’en éprouvai une certaine satisfaction. Je ramassai finalement les pièces d’or, et allai rejoindre Ralof et sa collègue, qui entamèrent le pas dès que je les eus rejoints. Nous traversâmes d’autres tunnels, qui menaient à une sort de grotte, elle aussi remplie d’Impériaux. Il y en avait deux près de nous, et deux de l’autre côté de la salle, près de la sortie.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers les deux plus proches de nous avec mes compagnons, je pris un projectile dans l’épaule. Je titubai légèrement, et regardai dans la direction d’où il venait, juste en voir passer un deuxième, qui siffla près de mon oreille. Un arc, voilà une arme qui me plaisait plus que n’importe quelle arme blanche. Je me mis à foncer d’un seul coup, ignorant complètement les Impériaux qui, de toute façon, étaient occupés avec mes amis Sombrages, et atteignis les deux Impériaux avec l’arc. Je leur envoyai des flammes et des éclairs, sans voir le liquide qui luisait à leur pied. Ce dernier s’enflamma rapidement pour brûler mes adversaires en quelques secondes, et j’aurais fini comme eux si je n’étais pas resté à une distance raisonnable.

J’attendis que les flammes s’apaisent, et fouillai rapidement les deux cadavres pour prendre ce qui m’intéressait, c’est-à-dire un arc long et le carquois de flèches. Ralof et sa collègue arrivèrent au moment où je vidai le carquois du second soldat dans celui qui se trouvait désormais dans mon dos.

-Vous avez… une flèche dans l’épaule, fit remarquer la Sombrage d’un ton timide.

-Ah. Oui, répondis-je simplement.

A vrai dire, je l’avais complètement oubliée. Je la retirai, et l’ajoutai à mon carquois en ayant vérifié au préalable que la point n’était pas brisée, et je me soignai rapidement avec la magie qui me restait. Elle me regarda d’un air qui me semblait admiratif, et je lui fis un clin d’œil. J’aurais juré que Ralof avait ricané.

-Je vais attendre ici, dit la Sombrage d’un ton plus sérieux. Si les autres arrivent, je les mènerai jusqu’à la sortie.

-D’accord, acquiesça Ralof. Nous nous reverrons.

Ralof partit dans la suite des tunnels, et me fit signe de le suivre. Je saluai la Sombrage de la tête, elle fit de même, et je partis rejoindre Ralof. Au bout d’un moment, Ralof râla à cause d’un cul-de-sac, ce qui me fit sourire, et nous fûmes donc “contraints“ de prendre une autre route. Nous arrivâmes à un pont, apparemment contrôlé par un levier, et j’abaissais ce dernier pour que nous puissions passer. Alors même que Ralof venait de franchir le pont, le plafond s’effondra, rendant toute traversée impossible.

-Les autres trouveront une autre sortie, tente de se rassurer Ralof. Continuons.

Avant même d’arriver dans la cavité suivante – nous étions bel et bien dans des grottes cette fois, donc le mot “pièce“ me paraît déplacé – je distinguai du mouvement au loin. Je sortis mon arc, et mit une première flèche en joue au moment où ce qui semblait être des toiles d’araignées se mirent à bouger. Je réussis à faire feu sur quatre d’entre elles, alors que Ralof abattait les deux autres à coups de hache furieux. Il s’adressa à moi dès que je l’eus rejoint.

-Je déteste ces choses. Tous ces yeux, vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je comprends. Je ne les aime pas non plus. Et je ne pense pas que quiconque les aime, en fait.

-Vous marquez un point.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, pour arriver dans une autre série de tunnels, qui se terminaient par une autre grotte, beaucoup plus grande cette fois-ci. Au fond, je distinguai une masse noire, comme une grosse ombre. Ralof comprit ce que c’était un même temps que moi.

-Chut, ne faites pas un bruit. Regardez. Il y a un ours droit devant. Nous devrions le contourner. Ou alors, si vous vous sentez chanceux, tentez de l’abattre avec votre arc.

-Non, je préfère le contourner. Tant qu’à faire, autant ne pas tuer une bête qui ne nous a rien fait.

-D’accord.

Je passai devant, pour une fois, et me mis à marcher accroupi pour faire le moins de bruit possible, suivi d’assez près par Ralof. Heureusement pour nous, l’ours ne sembla pas détecter notre présence, et nous arrivâmes à un autre tunnel. Je pouvais clairement voir que celui-ci était plus éclairé, sans doute approchions-nous de la sortie.

-Voilà la sortie ! Je savais qu’on allait s’en sortir ! s’exclama Ralof en courant vers la dite sortie.

J’accélérai aussi pour sortir en même temps que lui, et, finalement, nous fûmes sortis. Je n’avais jamais été aussi content d’être à l’air libre, et je voyais à l’expression de mon compagnon qu’il pensait la même chose. Il se mit à marcher, puis s’arrêta d’un seul coup.

-Attendez ! déclara-t-il en s’accroupissant derrière un rocher.

Je l’imitai, et je vis le dragon s’envoler au loin. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, mais je n’avais plus du tout peur de lui, désormais.

-Il semblerait qu’il se soit envolé pour de bon, cette fois, dit Ralof en se relevant. La ville la plus proche est Rivebois, juste au bout de cette route. Ma sœur Gerdur y tient la scierie, elle nous aidera sûrement, ajouta-t-il en se mettant à trottiner.

-Que comptez-vous faire exactement ? m’enquis-je en le suivant tranquillement.

-Nous devons avertir Rivebois de l’attaque du dragon. C’est dans cette direction qu’il s’est envolé. Ensuite, je pense rejoindre Ulfric à Vendeaume, je suis sûr qu’il y est déjà. Vous devriez venir avec moi, d’ailleurs.

-Pour rejoindre les Sombrages ? devinai-je.

-Absolument. J’ai vu de quoi vous étiez capable. Il n’est pas impératif d’être Nordique pour être Sombrage, et vous avez vu le vrai visage de l’Empire aujourd’hui. Votre aide serait la bienvenue.

Il aurait été logique que je dise “oui“, quelque part. Mais je me dis tout bêtement que je ne pouvais pas juger tout un groupe de gens par rapport aux seuls exemples que j’ai eus. J’étais personnellement persuadé que tous les soldats de l’Empire n’étaient pas comme ceux que j’avais vus aujourd’hui, de même que j’étais sûr que tous les Nordiques n’étaient pas aussi courtois que Ralof. Mon éducation bannissait complètement les préjugés et les jugements hâtifs, et je n’allais pas commencer aujourd’hui.

-Je dois y réfléchir, finis-je par dire.

-Je comprends, dit Ralof d’un ton compréhensif. C’est vrai que tout est allé très vite, aujourd’hui. Je suis sûr que vous prendrez la bonne décision.

Je ne répondis rien, conscient que la bonne décision ne serait peut-être pas la même pour lui que pour moi. Après un petit peu de route, il s’arrêta de nouveau.

-Vous voyez les ruines, là-bas ? dit-il en me les montrant. Ce sont les Tertres des Chutes Tourmentées. Je me demande comme les habitants de Rivebois font pour dormir sous son ombre. Une question d’habitude, j’imagine ?

-Ou peut-être sont-ils convaincus qu’ils n’ont rien à craindre ?

-Sincèrement, je ne le pense pas. Ce genre de vestiges a toujours quelque chose à cacher.

Nous arrivâmes peu après à une bifurcation. A droite se trouvait la route qui menait à Rivebois, alors qu’à gauche était érigées les Pierres Gardiennes, une sorte de curiosité de la région. Je décidai d’aller les voir, et Ralof me suivit, se justifiant par le fait que je serais capable de ne pas retrouver la route de Rivebois tout seul. Bien entendu, ce n’était pas vrai, étant donné que c’était tout droit. Une fois arrivés aux Pierres Gardiennes, je sentis tout de suite la puissance magique qui s’en dégageait. J’en touchais une, et une lumière partit vers le ciel. Je me retournai vers Ralof, qui levait les yeux pour voir la lumière partir, et posa son regard vers moi quand je revins vers lui.

-Mage hein ? Ça ne m’étonne pas vraiment, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-On dit que les Pierres Gardiennes guident les guerriers qui les touchent à travers une bénédiction. Et vous, vous avez choisi la Pierre du Mage. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non, dis-je un peu étonné. Quelque part, tant mieux. J’ai toujours eu un faible pour la magie.

Nous nous remîmes à marcher vers Rivebois, et Ralof reprit la conversation pile où nous l’avions arrêtée quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mais vous avez aussi vous servir d’une épée. Je vous avoue que j’ai été assez surpris par votre aptitude aux armes blanches.

-Parce que je suis un Elfe ? demandai-je d’un ton que j’entendais moi-même comme neutre.

-Eh bien oui, dit-il d’un ton gêné. Je n’ai jamais vu d’Elfe être aussi sauvage au combat.

-Mon père est un Orc. Je tiens mon aptitude aux armes blanches et mes cheveux noirs de lui.

-C’est assez inhabituel.

-Je sais. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? éludai-je.

-Oui. Regardez, on peut voir l’entrée de Rivebois d’ici.

En effet, au loin, on pouvait voir une sorte de pont de pierre, sous lequel des gens étaient en train de circuler. Cela semblait être un village bien tranquille, en espérant qu’aucun dragon ne vienne troubler cette tranquillité. Je continuai à suivre Ralof, qui devait nous mener vois sa sœur. La scierie était juste après l’entrée du village, c’était assez dur de la manquer car c’était le bâtiment le plus haut de Rivebois. Ralof me conduisit entre les maisons, et nous arrivâmes finalement devant sa sœur, qui supervisait l’activité de la scierie d’en bas.

-Gerdur ! l’appela-t-il.

-Mon frère ! Par Mara, comme je suis content de te voir ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Ralof fondit sur sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras, et je me contentais de rester à une distance respectable pour ne pas troubler ces retrouvailles.

-Tu as l’air exténué, dit Gerdur en se libérant de la prise de son frère. Et cette personne, qui est-ce ? ajouta-t-elle en me regardant. Est-ce l’un de vos compagnons ?

-Ce n’est pas un camarade, mais un ami, dit Ralof en me regardant aussi. Je lui dois la vie, en fait.

Son exagération me gêna un peu, bien sûr, mais je préférais ne rien répondre.

-Venez me parler de tout ça ailleurs, dit Gerdur en se mettant à marcher. Hod ! Peux-tu descendre une minute ? dit-elle en direction de la scierie.

Je tournai le regard vers la scierie, et je vis le géant blond qui venait de se tourner vers nous. Je ne vis pas la tête qu’il faisait en nous voyant, mais il parla tout de suite après.

-Ralof ! Vous êtes là ? Je descends tout de suite !

Il disparut donc, pour descendre de l’autre côté sans doute, et nous nous arrêtâmes finalement. Ralof s’assit sur une souche, et Gerdur était debout en face de lui, alors que Hod arrivait. Il me regarda un moment, je le saluai de la tête, il me répondit et se reconcentra sur Ralof.

-Il y a eu des rumeurs, comme quoi Ulfric avait été capturé par l’Empire, commença Gerdur. Est-ce vrai ?

-Eh bien oui, c’est vrai, répondit Ralof. Il y a deux jours, les soldats Impériaux nous ont tendu une embuscade au gué de Sombreflot. Une énorme embuscade, comme s’ils savaient par où on allait passer. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à Helgen ce matin, ils nous avaient alignés devant le bourreau. Ils n’ont pas osé faire un procès équitable à Ulfric, dit-il sur un ton plus dur. S’ils l’avaient condamné parce qu’il défendait sa patrie, tout le monde aurait compris le petit jeu de l’Empire.

Il n’avait pas tort, quelque part. Enfin, si c’était le seul crime d’Ulfric. Il ne fallait pas oublier l’histoire du meurtre du haut-roi, et tous les trucs potentiels qu’il pourrait cacher à ses compatriotes.

-Les lâches ! s’exclama Gerdur sur un ton similaire à celui de son frère.

-Mon ami allait être exécuté lorsque, surgi de nulle part, un dragon a attaqué, reprit Ralof.

Je ne compris que plus tard qu’il parlait de moi, quand il avait dit “mon ami“.

-Un dragon ? Un vrai ? répéta Gerdur d’un ton incrédule.

-C’est vrai, finis-je par dire. Un dragon a détruit Helgen.

-Même maintenant, j’ai du mal à y croire, reprit Ralof. Et pourtant j’y étais. C’est la confusion qui nous a permis de nous enfuir.

-Et Ulfric ? demanda Gerdur. A-t-il réussi à s’enfuir aussi ?

-J’en suis sûr. Même un dragon n’arrêterait pas Ulfric Sombrage. Il est peut-être même déjà à Vendeaume, au moment où nous parlons.

-Je vois. En tous cas, restez ici tant que vous le voudrez. Je ne laisserai aucun Impérial vous approcher. Les amis de Ralof sont mes amis, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Voici la clé de la maison, si vous voulez vous reposer. Et si ce sont des vivres que vous souhaitez, j’ai ce qu’il faut.

Gerdur me donna la clé de sa maison, ainsi qu’un sac rempli de plein de choses utiles : de la nourriture, des potions, un anneau d’argent et de l’hydromel.

-Merci beaucoup, dis-je d’un ton reconnaissant.

-Il n’y a pas de quoi, me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous pourriez aussi me rendre un service. A nous tous, en fait.

-De quoi s’agit-il ?

-Allez à Blancherive, avertir le jarl Balgruuf qu’un dragon est passé par ici. Rivebois est sans défense, il faut qu’il nous envoie un détachement de soldats, au cas où.

-Bien sûr. Je m’en occupe.

-Rivebois vous en est reconnaissant.

Puis elle se tourna vers son frère.

-Comptes-tu repartir tout de suite ?

-Non. Je vais me reposer encore un peu avant de repartir pour Vendeaume, dit Ralof en se relevant.

-D’accord. Moi je retourne à la scierie.

Gerdur partit, avec son mari, et Ralof se dirigea dans la direction opposée, sans doute vers la maison de sa sœur. Je le suivis, comme par réflexe, et il se retourna vers moi.

-Et vous ? Vous comptez partir maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je pense.

-Vous avez raison. Savez-vous comment aller à Blancherive ?

-Pas vraiment, admis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Foncez vers le nord, vous ne pouvez pas la rater. C’est la capitale et la plus grande ville de la châtellerie de Blancherive. Comme le jarl Balgruuf n’a pas choisi de camp dans la guerre, vous ne devriez pas croiser de soldats Impériaux.

-Tant mieux. Je ne suis plus tellement d’humeur à me battre, là, soupirai-je.

-Pour quelqu’un qui met autant d’ardeur dans le combat, c’est amusant, s’esclaffa Ralof en me tapant amicalement l’épaule. Soyez prudent, j’espère qu’on se reverra.

-Moi aussi. A bientôt.

Ralof et moi firent un dernier bout de chemin ensemble, et nous nous séparâmes un peu plus loin, lui allant vers une maison surélevée et moi vers la sortie de la ville. Selon Ralof, la route vers Blancherive n’était pas excessivement longue, et, dès la sortie de Rivebois, un panneau annonçant Blancherive était visible. Je suivis donc bêtement la route, à travers les prairies de Bordeciel. C’était fou à quel point je me sentais libre, en ce moment précis, et je me dis que c’était, tout simplement, à cause de ma courte captivité. Et c’était pour ça que j’étais venu à Bordeciel, dans un premier lieu : explorer cette contrée dont les trésors insoupçonnés qui n’attendaient que moi. Je repensai aux Tertres des Chutes Tourmentées, dont Ralof m’avait parlé il n’y a pas si longtemps, et je me jurai d’aller y faire un tour dès que je pourrais.

Un peu plus tard, au loin, je voyais ce qui ressemblait à une cité fortifiée, ce devait être Blancherive, mais j’avais encore quelques heures de route avant d’y arriver. Je me contentai de suivre les panneaux, en restant un maximum sur la route, pour perdre un minimum de temps. Si le dragon qui a détruit Helgen était encore dans le coin, il ne fallait pas que Rivebois soit sans défense, en effet. Je continuai ma route en ruminant, ralentissant de temps en temps pour éliminer les quelques loups qui me cherchaient des noises. Elles ne doutent de rien ces bestioles…

Finalement, lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, je me rapprochai de ce qui semblait être une ferme. Je choisis d’y entrer, histoire de me reposer un peu, mais il s’avérait, qu’en fait, c’était une hydromellerie. Je n’étais pas très fan de cette boisson, mais le tenancier a accepté de m’accueillir pour me permettre de souffler quelques minutes. Il me proposa un peu d’hydromel, mais je refusais poliment, en lui répétant que ce n’était pas mon truc. Il me dit qu’il comprenait, en louchant sur mes oreilles pointues. Je ne relevai pas, et repris ma route vers Blancherive. Je passai par les écuries, où, apparemment, on pouvait louer des chevaux ou une calèche pour aller dans la capitale de chacune des neuf châtelleries. Cela me plut beaucoup, d’ailleurs, je m’en servirai sans doute plus tard. L’entrée de Blancherive se trouvait juste un peu plus loin, et, devant la grande porte en bois, un garde m’intercepta.

-Halte ! s’exclama-t-il. La ville est fermée à cause des dragons.

-Justement, je viens pour vous dire que Rivebois demande l’aide du jarl, improvisai-je.

-Rivebois est en danger, elle aussi ? Dans ce cas, allez-y. Vous trouverez le jarl à Fort Dragon, en haut de la colline.

-D’accord. Merci.

-Merci à vous.

Le garde se retourna vers la porte pour l’ouvrir, et me fit signe d’entrer une fois que ce fut fait. La double porte en bois se referma derrière moi, alors que j’entrai dans la grande ville de Blancherive.


	2. Les Tertres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole s'aventure dans des ruines, car c'était sur sa route, et que c'est quelqu'un de curieux.

Tout de suite à droite de l'entrée se trouvait une forge. Devant, une femme parlait avec un homme, mais je ne fis pas attention à ce qu'ils se racontaient. Je continuai ma route, et, un peu plus loin, un autre balèze me regarda fixement. Je lui rendis son regard, et, alors que je m'apprêtai à lui adresser la parole, il fut plus rapide que moi.

-Grisetoison ou Guerrier-Né ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? demandai-je, intrigué

-Vous avez bien entendu. Grisetoison ou Guerrier-Né ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me demandez, admis-je

-Ici, à Blancherive, il y a deux grandes familles, inspirant le respect, expliqua l'homme. Elles étaient très proches avant, mais la guerre civile les a séparées. Les Guerriers-Nés sont restés fidèles à l'empire, alors que les Grisetoison sont du côté d'Ulfric.

-Je vois.

-Donc je vous repose la question : Grisetoison ou Guerrier-Né ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de choisir, sourcillai-je

-Comme vous voulez. Mais il y a toujours un moment où l'on doit choisir.

Comme pour échapper à mon inquisition, l'homme fit volte-face, pour me faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Je n'insistai pas, me disant que cela provoquerait sans doute des problèmes, et je n'étais certainement pas là pour ça. Je repris donc ma route, montant un premier escalier. J'arrivai à une place ronde, ou ovale peut-être, qui semblait abriter un marché, ainsi que des commerces plus officiels et une auberge. Je ne jugeai pas nécessaire de m'y arrêter, ayant eu assez de repos pour aujourd'hui, et m'empressai de grimper le deuxième escalier, beaucoup plus conséquent, qui menait à Fort-Dragon, là où le jarl était censé se trouver. J'y arrivai assez vite, et m'arrêtai rapidement devant la grande porte en bois, avant de la pousser à deux mains.

J'entrai dans le fort, et les portes se refermèrent derrière moi, dans un bruit assez assourdissant. Je m'étonnai un peu que personne ne réagisse à mon arrivée, mais je comptais m'annoncer, de toute façon, alors j'en profitai pour admirer l'endroit. Le hall était très grand, très éclairé, et avait un balcon de chaque côté de l'entrée. Droit devant, il y avait un escalier avec deux paliers, et je voyais d'ici un homme assis sur une sorte de trône. Ce devait être le jarl. A sa droite se tenait debout un homme, habillé d'une sorte de robe de justice et tenant à la main un registre – je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'un notaire, ou quelque chose comme ça – et à sa gauche se tenait une femme en armure, avec la main sur la garde de son épée – sans doute son garde du corps. D'ailleurs, lorsque je montai le premier pallier de l'escalier menant au jarl, cette dernière, semblant m'avoir vu, dégaina son épée et vint vers moi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle m'approcha que je me rendis compte que c'était une Elfe noire. Je n'en avais vu que très peu, mais ils étaient assez reconnaissable. J'essayai de m'empêcher de ne pas la dévisager avec toute ma curiosité, mais elle ne se gêna pas.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton prudent. Le jarl est actuellement en pourparlers, et ne reçoit aucune visite.

-J'ai… un message à remettre au jarl, avisai-je

-Je suis la représentante officielle du jarl. Vous avez toute mon attention.

-C'est au sujet des dragons.

-Hum. Je comprends pourquoi les gardes vous ont laissé entrer, dit-elle en rengainant son épée. Suivez-moi, le jarl va vous recevoir.

-D'accord.

Elle m'emboîta le pas, et je la suivis. Je relevai bien sûr le fait qu'elle m'a dit il y a deux minutes que le jarl ne recevait personne, mais je ne dis rien. Cela faisait sans doute partie de son rôle de garde du corps. Cependant, lorsque nous arrivâmes près du jarl et de son secrétaire, ils étaient bel et bien en pleine discussion. Mais ils se tournèrent en même temps vers moi lorsque je me plantai devant eux.

-Irileth ? Qui est-ce ? demanda le jarl à son garde du corps

-Cet homme apporte un message, mon jarl. Cela concerne ce dont nous parlions.

-Soit. Je vous écoute, déclara-t-il en me regardant

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis la première apparition de ce dragon. Alors je décidai de résumer.

-Je suis passé par Helgen ce matin, et la ville a été attaquée par un dragon. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir jusqu'à la ville de Rivebois, où les gens m'ont confirmé que le dragon les a survolés. Ils m'ont donc demandé de venir solliciter votre aide.

-Mon jarl. Nous devrions envoyer un détachement à Rivebois sur le champ, proposa l'Elfe noire

-Mais enfin, protesta le secrétaire. Nous sommes en pleine guerre civile. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de…

-Assez ! gronda Balgruuf. Je ne resterai pas sans rien faire alors qu'un dragon dévaste ma châtellerie et massacre mon peuple ! Irileth, envoyez immédiatement un groupe de soldat à Rivebois, reprit-il un ton plus bas

-Tout de suite mon jarl, s'inclina-t-elle

Irileth se dirigea assez rapidement vers la porte, et le jarl poussa un soupir avant de s'adresser de nouveau à moi. A côté de lui, du coin de l'œil, je voyais le notaire faire de même, avant de partir à son tour dans une petite salle juste derrière le trône.

-Vous nous avez rendu un fier service, à Blancherive et à moi, en venant nous prévenir pour Rivebois. Veuillez accepter un présent : une hache venant de mon armurerie personnelle.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, mon seigneur, dis-je d'un ton courtois

Au moment où je terminais ma phrase, le notaire revint avec la hache en question. Apparemment, le jarl avait l'habitude d'offrir de jolies armes à ceux qui lui rendent service. J'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais j'avais un minimum d'éducation, et je savais qu'il était déplacé de refuser le présent d'un personnage important.

-Oui, je comprends, reprit le jarl. Cependant, j'aurais autre chose à vous demander. A propos de ces rumeurs de dragon.

-Bien sûr. Je vous écoute.

-Suivez-moi. Nous allons voir Farengar, le magicien de ma cour.

Le jarl se leva de son trône, se dirigeant vers une des pièces qui donnaient sur le hall, et je le suivis, comme il me l'avait demandé. Nous arrivâmes donc dans le bureau du magicien, qui me regard arriver d'un air curieux.

-Farengar, commença le jarl, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour vous aider dans vos recherches.

-C'est donc ça ? répondit Farengar. Vous êtes volontaire au moins ? ricana-t-il

-Oui. Je voudrais vous aider. Cette affaire de dragons me préoccupe aussi, avouai-je. Dites-moi juste ce que je dois faire.

-Ah, vous ne vous embêtez pas avec les détails vous, hein ? Tant mieux, j'aime les gens directs, dit Farengar d'un ton amusé. J'aimerais que vous alliez aux Tertres des Chutes Tourmentées, chercher une Pierre de Dragon, dit-il d'un ton soudain plus sérieux. Elle devrait être dans la grande pièce principale, c'est une carte qui indique l'emplacement des tombes de dragons.

-Les Tertres ? répétai-je. Ça tombe bien, je comptais y aller bientôt.

-Voilà qui est parfait, dit Farengar. Ce serait génial si vous y alliez tout de suite. C'est une affaire assez urgente après tout.

-Oui, bien sûr. J'y vais tout de suite.

Je ressortis de la salle, en saluant le jarl de la tête en passant à côté de lui, et me dirigeai vers la sortie, puis vers la sortie de la ville. En face du magasin d'armes, je vis Irileth ordonner à quelques soldats de'aller protéger Rivebois, et j'en étais content. Je profitai d'être dans le coin pour aller dans le dit magasin d'armes, après avoir salué la forgeronne, qui me regardait passer d'un air curieux. Je m'étais habitué à l'incompréhension des gens, liée à mon apparence, mais elle continuait de me travailler, en quelque sorte.

Je suis donc entré dans le magasin, et me dirigeai vers le comptoir, gardé par un homme qui était plus grand et plus large que moi. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première personne depuis longtemps à ne pas m'offrir ce petit regard curieux, qu'on offrait à un Elfe inhabituel. Il m'accueillit comme il accueillait tous ses clients, sans doute.

-Bonjour, mon garçon, me dit-il d'un ton courtois, et bienvenue chez la Guerrière. Ne vous en faites pas, nous avons aussi ce qu'il faut pour les guerriers masculins.

-D'accord. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au nom de la boutique, en fait, admis-je

-Ah. J'ai pris le réflexe de le dire, à cause de guerriers machistes, dit-il avec un rire sans joie. Regardez donc, et dites-moi ce qui vous intéresse, reprit-il d'un ton naturel

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à acheter, je voulais surtout vendre les haches, celle de Brunjar et celle que m'a offerte le jarl, et les pièces d'armure qui m'encombraient. J'expliquai au tenancier que je n'étais pas plus intéressé que ça dans les armes blanches, et il ne demanda même pas de justification. Au final j'achetai seulement des flèches, et je vendis mon arc basique pour acheter un arc de chasse, plus efficace. Je remerciai le commerçant, qui était la personne la plus aimable que j'ai rencontrée dans cette ville, et, alors que je me dirigeai vers la sortie, il me proposa d'aller boire un verre ensemble un de ces jours. Je lui dis que je n'étais pas fan de l'alcool, mais que ce serait avec plaisir.

Je franchis les portes de Blancherive, après avoir accepté les remerciements du garde qui m'avait laissé entrer - il avait dû voir passer ses collègues qui allaient sécuriser Rivebois - et me dirigeai moi aussi vers Rivebois. Bizarrement, la route était plus courte qu'à l'aller, peut-être sans les loups, remarque, et j'arrivai à Rivebois, sans arrêt cette fois, dans la soirée. Cela faisait presque deux jours que je n'avais pas dormi, alors je me dirigeai vers l'auberge. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas lequel de ces bâtiments était l'auberge. J'entrai au pif, dans le premier gros bâtiment à l'entrée nord, et je tombai pile sur l'auberge. Enfin, je me doutais que toutes les maisons particulières n'avaient pas leur barde. Je parlai avec ce dernier, un type nommé Sven, qui me parla longuement d'une femme, nommée Camillia, qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Cela me fit vaguement penser que, moi-même, je n'avais jamais eu de tendres sentiments envers quiconque, à part ma famille. Mais je me concentrai vite sur ce qui était important. Je lui demandai poliment comment aller aux Tertres, et m'expliqua qu'il suffisait de suivre la route opposée à celle qui menait à Blancherive. Je me souvenais en effet que c'était une intersection à la sortie nord de la ville. Je le remerciai et me dirigeai vers le comptoir pour prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Les pièces que j'avais trouvée dans le donjon d'Helgen suffirent à payer ma nuit, et j'allais m'installer sans attendre dans la chambre.

Je dormis plus que je ne le pensais - le jour était levé depuis un moment - et je décidai de me lever pour reprendre mon voyage. Je rendis les clés à la tenancière, et sortis de l'auberge, où quelqu'un m'adressa la parole.

-Salutations, frère Elfe, dit-il. Ça fait plaisir de voir un visage familier aussi loin de chez soi.

Je fis une expression surprise. Mes oreilles étaient presque invisibles, dans mes cheveux tombant et dans ma capuche de mage, comment mon interlocuteur avait-il repéré mon origine ? Peut-être qu'il avait vu d'autres traits, plus implicites.

-Bonjour. Vous ne vivez pas ici ? demandai-je, intrigué par sa phrase

-Si. Rivebois est assez paisible pour un village Nordique. Je gagne ma vie en travaillant à la scierie. Je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Mais c'est toujours agréable de voir un autre Elfe.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que j'avais grandi dans un village plein d'Orcs, et que ma mère était le seul Elfe que j'avais jamais vue pendant une grande partie de ma vie. Ce n'était pas le genre de détails que je dévoilais au premier venu. Alors je répliquai par une demi-vérité.

-Vous avez raison. J'en ai assez peu vu, surtout depuis que je suis arrivé à Bordeciel.

-Sinon j'ai vu que vous parliez avec Sven, ajouta-t-il, comme ignorant ma phrase

-Le barde ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez un problème avec lui ?

-Cela fait des jours qu'il courtise Camillia Valérius. Si elle est intelligente, elle évitera ce Nordique sans aucune manière. Du moins j'espère.

-Vous espérez ? répétai-je en dissimulant mon amusement. Vous ne semblez pas sûr de vous.

-Oui, vous avez raison, dit-il avec un rire nerveux. Vous pouvez me rendre un petit service ?

-Je suis un peu pressé, mais si c'est rapide, oui, bien sûr.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche, et me tendit un bout de papier.

-J'ai écrit cette lettre pour Camillia. Pouvez-vous lui remettre, en lui disant que c'est de la part de Sven ? Je crois avoir assez bien imité la médiocrité de ce Nordique.

Je plissai les yeux. Il m'offrit un regard intrigué, mais je me contentait de hausser les épaules, en mettant la lettre dans ma sacoche. Cette méthode ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-Oui. Je vais y aller de ce pas, dis-je en prenant la lettre

-Je vous remercie. Vous trouverez Camillia à l'épicerie, juste en face.

Je tournai les talons, pour me tourner vers la dite épicerie. J'y entrai, et les deux tenanciers semblaient en grande discussion. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, en me voyant entrer.

-Oh euh… Bonjour, dit l'homme au comptoir. Peu importe ce qu'on vous a dit, l'épicerie de Rivebois est ouverte. Venez donc jeter un coup d'œil.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, dis-je

Je visai déjà la jeune femme qui était assise sur une chaise, dans un coin, qui devait être Camillia. Je vendis les potions de vigueur que j'avais trouvées dans le donjon d'Helgen - je n'en avais pas spécialement besoin, c'était plutôt un truc de guerriers et j'étais un mage avant tout - et achetai des provisions et des potions de santé et de magie. Je saluai poliment le vendeur, et me dirigeai vers la jeune femme, qui me regarda arriver, avec ce petit regard curieux habituel. J'en profitai pour faire de même. C'était une belle brune, probablement une impériale, et je la trouvais assez attirante pour ne pas être étonné que deux hommes se battent pour elle.

-Oui ? Que puis-je pour vous ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton courtois

-Bonjour. Vous êtes Camillia ? dis-je d'un ton similaire

-Oui, c'est moi. De quoi est-il question ?

Je sortis la lettre de ma sacoche, et la lui tendis. Elle la prit avec une lueur de curiosité dans l'œil, et commença à la lire. Je voyais, à sa tête, que ce qu'elle lisait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-C'est une blague ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton outré. Qui vous a remis cette lettre ?

-C'est un Elfe qui travaille à la scierie qui m'a demandé de vous la remettre, en me demandant de vous dire qu'elle venait de Sven, admis-je

-Faendal ? dit-elle en sourcillant. Il est juste jaloux de Sven, je trouve ça bas et mesquin. Je n'aurai donc plus rien à lui dire, et je verrai Sven autant que je le voudrais. En tous cas, merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton reconnaissant

-De rien. Je trouve aussi que c'est déplacé. Sur ce, je m'en vais vous laisser.

-D'accord. Bonne journée.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Je sortis de l'épicerie pour me diriger vers ma destination. L'épicerie était juste à côté de la sortie sud de Rivebois, je dus retraverser la ville pour aller vers la sortie nord. Je saluai vaguement Sven qui sortait de l'auberge, me réjouissant d'avance pour lui par rapport à l'amélioration de sa relation avec la femme qu'il aimait, et il me rendit mon salut avec un petit sourire. C'était tout bête, mais j'étais content pour lui.

A la sortie de la ville, je retrouvai l'intersection, avec le panneau indiquant Blancherive à droite, et tournai donc à gauche pour me diriger vers les Tertres. Là encore, la route était assez bien tracée, avec les quelques loups habituels, que je réduisis au silence à grand coups d'éclairs. Après un énième virage, je vis une espèce de tour en pierre, à gauche, alors que les ruines des Tertres étaient à droite. Je décidai d'aller fouiller la tour d'abord, me disant qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose dedans.

Devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée, il y avait deux hommes qui semblaient discuter. Dès que je les approchai, ils dégainèrent leurs armes, en me disant que je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Alors que la garde extérieure s'acharnait sur moi, une femme, dans l'entrée de la tour, essayait de me tirer dessus avec un arc. Je parai les attaques de mes deux adversaires du mieux que je pouvais, et je réussis à trouver une ouverture pour battre en retraite, rapidement, le tout en esquivant les flèches de la troisième antagoniste. Finalement, ma stratégie paya : un des épéistes était plus lent que l'autre, ce qui fit que le nombre d'adversaires réduisit. Après une parade bien placée, je plantai mon épée dans l'estomac du premier bandit, et le deuxième regarda la scène avec un air effrayé. Il recula à ton tour, et, alors que je rangeai mon épée pour puiser dans mes réserves de mana, une flèche lui transperça la gorge. Apparemment, la précision de l'archère laissait à désirer. Je dégainai mon arc à mon tour, et profitai du fait qu'elle était sortie de la tour pour viser, et qu'elle jurait à cause de son erreur, pour lui tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux. Elle tomba en arrière pour s'éclater le crâne en bas du pont sur lequel elle était. Comme ça, si elle avait survécu, elle n'avait pas survécu longtemps. Je fouillai les deux collègues, qui n'avaient pas grand-chose sur eux à part leurs tenue, leurs armes et un peu d'argent, et entrai dans la tour. Il y avait des tables et des chaises, au rez-de-chaussée, sans doute les bandits vivaient ici. Je montai à l'étage, pour y trouver une commode, dans laquelle je pris une potion de santé, et, au deuxième étage - sur le toit donc - je trouvai un coffre, avec de l'or et une tenue similaire à celle que les bandits portaient. Je redescendis pour me diriger vers les Tertres, et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ironique le fait qu'il commence à neiger au moment où j'arrivais en bas de l'escalier qui menait aux ruines.

Alors que je montai la première marche de l'escalier, un nouveau groupe d'insolents déclara qu'ils allaient dépouiller mon cadavre une fois que je serais mort. Je ricanai, en les imaginant essayer de me dépouiller alors que j'étais vivant. Un bandit essaya de m'approcher par derrière, mais le sol couvert de neige avait aiguisé mon ouïe, et je me retournai pour le calciner en une quinzaine de secondes. Des flèches passaient de chaque côté des mes épaules, j'en déduis donc qu'il y avait encore au moins deux archers. Je contournai les escaliers pour localiser l'une d'eux derrière un pilier, et lui plantai ma lame entre les omoplates. Elle émit un gémissement, qui sembla alarmer l'autre, car elle s'approcha de moi en poussant un hurlement rageux, avec une hache à deux mains dans les mains. Je pris mon arc pour essayer de l'avoir tant qu'elle était assez loin, mais elle courait vers moi plus vite que je ne le pensais, et je bougeai juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle me plante sa hache dans le crâne. A la place, elle se planta dans mon épaule droite, et, maintenant qu'elle était assez près, je saisis une flèche dans mon carquois pour la lui planter dans le front de ma main libre. Je retirai la lame de sa hache de mon épaule, et me soignai rapidement, avant de ranger mon arc et de récupérer la flèche dans le front de ma victime. Parfait, la pointe de la flèche n'était pas cassée, donc je la remis dans mon carquois, avant de me remettre en route. Les Tertres étaient scellés par une grande double porte en bois, que j'ouvris à deux mains.

Ce qui me surprit, alors que j'entrai dans la première pièce, ce n'était pas le fait que le plafond semblait s'être effondré. Non, en visitant des ruines, je m'attendais à ce genre de choses. Ce qui me surprit, en revanche, c'était les cadavres de bandits qui étaient éparpillés par-ci par-là. J'analysai le cadavre de la première que je trouvai : elle avait été largement amochée au niveau des bras, et avait deux trous béants au niveau de l'estomac, et deux autres dans la poitrine. Les autres, quant à eux, avaient eu plus de chance, ils avaient seulement été percés à deux reprises. Sans doute la femme s'était-elle plus défendue. Même si j'avais le combat dans le sang, je n'aimais pas spécialement ça, et j'essayais toujours de tuer mes adversaires en un coup, histoire qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop. Et la manière dont la femme bandit avait été lacérée, avant d'être transpercée, ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je trouvais ça… barbare. Bon, venant de moi c'était peut-être un peu ironique, et elle l'avait sans doute cherché, mais quand même. Un peu plus loin, près d'un feu de camp, au pied duquel deux autres cadavres de bandits gisaient, se trouvait un coffre, qui avait déjà été ouvert. J'eus donc la confirmation de ce que je soupçonnais depuis un petit moment maintenant : je n'étais pas seul dans ses ruines. Le responsable de ce massacre était encore là, et j'allais sans doute le croiser un peu plus tard. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'engageai dans l'escalier qui descendait, derrière le camp des bandits.

Les couloirs des Tertres étaient étonnamment répétitifs, ce qui me fit penser que c'était sans doute une structures bien précise avant, un lieu de rituel ou de culte, sans doute. C'était souvent les églises, ou les bâtiments dans le genre, qui était tous construits de la même façon. Une fois de temps en temps, je voyais d'autres cadavres de bandits, et d'autre coffres vides, je me rapprochai donc de mon collègue explorateur. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne serait pas trop hostile, car je m'étais déjà pas mal battu aujourd'hui, et je commençais un peu à fatiguer. Puis, je repensai aux provisions que Gerdur m'avait données, et que j'avais encore. Je décidai donc de ralentir le rythme, pour boire l'hydromel qu'elle m'avait remis. Ce n'était toujours pas mon truc, mais là, j'en avais besoin. J'ouvris la bouteille d'un geste et ingurgitai son contenu en grimaçant. L'effet fut immédiat, ma fatigue passagère s'était envolée. Je posai la bouteille dans un coin et repris mon rythme habituel. Après un énième couloir, je le vis finalement. En bas d'un escalier, portant une armure qu'il avait sans doute empruntée à un bandit, une torche à la main, deux épées à la taille, et j'entendais d'ici qu'il râlait. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le moins risqué pour moi entre venir franchement vers lui ou essayer d'être discret. Si je l'étais, et qu'il me grillait, il croirait sans doute que j'essayais de le prendre par surprise, et m'attaquait. Mais si je n'étais pas discret, il m'attaquerait peut-être avant même que je ne descende l'escalier.

-Qui va là ? dit-il sans se retourner

Bon eh bien finalement je n'avais rien eu le temps de faire. Je descendis de l'escalier avec décontraction, les mains en l'air, et il se retourna à ce moment-là, pour me regarder arriver. C'était un Nordique, qui semblait assez jeune, avec des cheveux bruns désordonnés et des yeux bleu clair, qui me détaillaient avec curiosité.

-Vous allez m'attaquer, vous aussi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton prudent

-Seulement si vous m'y obligez, répondis-je sur le même ton

-Ah, enfin quelqu'un de censé ! s'exclama-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je m'appelle Cédric, ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main

-Cole, dis-je en lui serrant la main

-Vous aussi vous êtes intrigué par ces ruines ?

-Oui. Mais je suis en mission pour le jarl de Blancherive.

-Ah, vous allez pouvoir m'aider alors ? Il y a une énigme à résoudre pour ouvrir cette grille, me dit-il en me la montrant. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon fort du tout.

-Moi j'adore ça, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Laissez-moi regarder.

En face de l'entrée, il y avait donc une grille, avec un levier. Sur la gauche, il y avait trois pierres étranges, une représentant un serpent, une seconde représentant un oiseau - un aigle, à vue de nez - et une troisième représentant un poisson. Cédric m'expliqua que les trois pierres ont trois faces, et qu'il faut les tourner et ainsi obtenir une certaine combinaison pour ouvrir la grille grâce au levier, et que, si la combinaison est fausse, cela actionne un piège de fléchettes empoisonnées qui viennent de nulle part. sur la droite, il y avait un escalier en bois, et, d'ici, en haut, je voyais deux pierres identiques à celles près de l'entrée. Une d'elles était sur la face aigle, et l'autre sur la face serpent, c'était un bon début. Le problème, c'est que la troisième pierre gravée était manquante. A sa place, il y avait un trou, comme si la pierre avait été arrachée. J'expliquai mon raisonnement à mon nouvel ami, et nous tournâmes chacun une des trois pierres du rez-de-chaussée, en nous disant simplement que nous avions une chance sur trois pour la combinaison, désormais. Cédric commença par tourner la pierre du côté du serpent, et je me dévouai pour aller actionner le levier. Si les fléchettes empoisonnées s'actionnaient, il suffirait que je me soigne. Je tirai le levier, et la grille s'ouvrit.

-Waouh du premier coup ? Il faut croire que vous me portez chance ! dit Cédric d'un ton amusé. Allez venez, on a un mystère à éclaircir.

-Vous voulez qu'on continue de faire équipe, donc, compris-je

-Ben ouais, dit Cédric en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Que je vous jetterais ou que je vous attaquerais par derrière une fois l'énigme résolue ?

-Je n'en savais rien, honnêtement. Mais je ne suis pas contre le travail d'équipe.

-Génial. Allons-y alors.

Cédric passa à côté de moi en me tapotant le bras, et franchit la grille, en me faisant signe de le suivre. Je fis un petit sourire à cause de mon impression de déjà-vu, et, alors que je m'apprêtais à le suivre, je vis, par terre, la troisième pierre gravée plantée dans le sol, du côté du serpent. J'eus un ricanement intérieur, ayant loupé ce détail, et je me remis à trottiner derrière mon équipier.

Derrière la grille, il y avait une petite salle, sans grand intérêt, alors nous empruntâmes l'escalier en bois qui était dans le fond de la pièce. En bas, des ragnards nous ont attaqués, et nous nous en sommes débarrassés dans trop de problèmes. Dans la salle suivante, il y avait une table, avec des parchemins divers et une fiole de poison. Cédric me laissa les parchemins - j'en profitai pour remarquer que l'un d'eux étaient un parchemin de sort, alors je le remerciai - et il prit le poison. Je ne traînais pas trop là-dedans de toute façon. Nous reprîmes ensuite notre marche, à travers des toiles d'araignées qui étaient de plus en plus épaisses.

-Vous croyez qu'on y est presque ? me demanda-t-il soudain

-Presque à quoi ?

-Au trésor. Dans ce genre de donjons, il y a toujours une salle au trésor, non ?

-Vous avez sans doute raison. Et sincèrement, je n'en sais rien.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? dit une voix. Venez m'aider, je vous en prie !

Cédric et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu, et nous dirigeâmes vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Une toile d'araignée plus grosses que les précédentes, et nécessitant une bonne dose de magie, nous séparait de la salle où l'homme était en situation périlleuse. Quand nous arrivâmes à entrer, une énorme araignée, au moins cinq fois plus grosse que toutes celles que j'avais déjà vues, trafiquait dans un coin. Je vis, en plissant les yeux, qu'il y avait un homme dans la toile, et que, sans aucun doute, elle s'apprêtait à le manger. Je sortis mon arc par réflexe, et tirai dans l'abdomen de la créature, qui se retourna vers nous.

-Ne laissez pas cette chose m'approcher ! s'écria l'homme d'un ton paniqué

Je fis feu de nouveau sur l'araignée, en visant sa tête cette fois, alors que Cédric dégaina ses deux épées et fonça sur l'araignée, pour lui mettre des coups furieux partout là où il pouvait. Je continuais de faire feu, en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher mon compagnon, et, après une dizaine de flèches et une vingtaine de coups d'épée, la bête s'effondra. Cédric poussa un soupir, et rengaina avant de se diriger vers l'homme piégé, alors que je m'affairai pour récupérer des flèches dans le cadavre de l'araignée. Sur les treize flèches tirées, seules six ont été cassées. Pas mal. Je remis les flèches intactes dans mon carquois, et allai rejoindre Cédric.

-Où est la griffe d'or ? demanda-t-il avant moi

-Ah oui, la griffe, dit l'homme. Je sais tout. Comment et où l'utiliser. Libérez-moi et je vous dirais tout.

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demandai-je à mon camarade

-Je pense que c'est le chef des bandits que j'ai affrontés en venant. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance, dit Cédric en fronçant les sourcils

-Et donc ?

-Donc il mérite la mort.

-Par Arkay, je vous remercie, dit l'homme

Je fus un peu surpris par ce retournement de situation, mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait… Je puisai dans mes réserves de mana pour brûler la toile, et Cédric planta ses deux lames dans la gorge du bandit, qui s'effondra. Il rangea ses armes, et nous nous penchâmes tous les deux sur le cadavre pour le fouiller. En ce qui me concerne, je m'intéressai à son journal. Il y expliquait donc qu'il avait volé la griffe à Lucan Valérius, donc l'épicier de Rivebois, car la griffe était la clé du mystère des Tertres. Voilà qui était pratique.

-La voilà ! s'exclama Cédric en trouvant la griffe dans la sacoche de l'homme

-Nous pouvons donc reprendre, dis-je

-Ouaip. Allons-y.

-Mais au fait, comment étiez-vous au courant pour la griffe ?

-Les bandits de l'entrée en parlaient. Je me suis dit que ça avait un lien avec les Tertres.

-Logique.

Nous nous remîmes en route, à travers les couloirs répétitifs des tertres. Jusqu'à un mur qui était différent des autres. Il y avait des espèces de cercles dessus, et sur chacun d'eux, il y avait un symbole sur chacun d'entre eux, et, au centre des trois cercles extérieurs, il y en avait un quatrième, avec cinq petits trous dedans. Je compris, en même temps que Cédric apparemment, qu'il fallait mettre la griffe d'or à cet endroit. Mon compagnon me donna la griffe, et je la glissai dans les trous au milieu, mais rien ne se passa. Les cercles extérieurs bougèrent, mais pas beaucoup.

-Encore une énigme, devina Cédric avec un soupir

-Je m'en occupe.

-Désolé d'avoir la tête vide, me dit-il avec un rire nerveux

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, dis-je d'un ton amusé

Je me concentrai donc sur le mécanisme, en regardant Cédric du coin de l'œil, qui faisait les cent pas près de moi. Je ne savais pas quelle était l'impression que j'avais le concernant, mais il fallait que j'évite d'y penser, car ça m'empêchait de réfléchir. Et je n'étais pas du genre patient. Enfin, pas trop.

Les trois cercles avaient chacun un symbole, donc, et, en les tournant chacun leur tour, je compris. Comme les pierres gravées, ils avaient trois symboles. Un qui représentait une tête de lézard, un autre des ailes et un autre une… queue ? Un dragon, donc ? Je tentai le coup, en mettant la tête sur le premier cercle, les ailes sur le second et la queue dans la troisième. Je remis la griffe au centre et, après un dernier mouvement des cercles extérieurs, le mur glissa pour s'ouvrir. Et nous étions repartis pour les couloirs répétitifs. Cependant ça ne dura pas longtemps, parce que, premièrement, ils n'étaient plus si répétitifs que ça. Les structures avaient un peu changé, comme si les ruines des Tertres étaient construites sur d'autres ruines, plus anciennes. Et deuxièmement parce que les couloirs n'étaient plus déserts. Non. Quand nous passions près de cadavres, ils se relevaient et nous attaquaient. J'avais entendu parler des morts-vivants, dans les ruines de Bordeciel, mais je n'y croyais qu'à moitié avant maintenant. Comment les appelle-t-on déjà ?

-Des draugrs, dit Cédric

-Quoi ?

-Ces trucs s'appellent des draugrs. Ce sont des cadavres Nordiques qui reviennent à la vie quand on viole les ruines de leurs ancêtres.

-Mais comment vous saviez que je me posais la question ? sourcillai-je

-Ça se voyait sur votre tête, dit Cédric d'un ton amusé. Genre, vous aviez une grosse ride, là, ajouta-t-il en posant un doigt sur mon front. Et ça, c'est un signe de réflexion intense. Donc j'ai supposé.

-Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas la tête vide, dis-je, amusé à mon tour

-Ouais. Bon.

Sans autre commentaire, nous fûmes repartis. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à Cédric, mes impressions ne voulant pas me quitter l'esprit. Pourquoi j'avait autant l'impression de le connaître ? J'essayais de penser à autre chose, mais ça ne marchait pas terrible.

Un peu plus loin, non seulement les couloirs des Tertres n'étaient plus répétitifs, mais en plus ils donnaient presque sur l'extérieur. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle, dont le plafond était démoli, et une cascade la traversait de part en part. Je ne fis même pas attention au draugr qui avait foncé vers nous avec une hache à deux mains. Avant même qu'il ne s'approche de moi, une lame se planta impitoyablement dans sa poitrine. J'offris un regard de remerciement à Cédric, qui me fit un petit sourire en rangeant son épée, et nous reprîmes la route.

Les grottes s'enchaînaient, et je vis, à ses soupire répétés que mon compagnon se lassait. Il était venu pour un trésor, mais rien de tel ne se profilait à l'horizon. Je me doutais, quant à moi, que la pierre que je devais ramener à Farengar serait dans la dite salle du trésor, et j'espérais sincèrement ne pas passer ma vie dans ces ruines. Finalement, je sentis qu'on se rapprochait, car les draugrs étaient de plus en plus résistants.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans la dernière salle. Je supposai, du moins. Elle était bien plus grande que toutes les autres, et c'était clairement une belle tombe et un bon gros coffre que je voyais au fond. Derrière eux, il y avait une espèce de mur courbe, sur lequel étaient inscrits des mots, dans une langue qui ne me disait rien. Ce qui m'intriguait, en revanche, c'est que j'entendais des voix qui venaient de ce mur. Alors que Cédric soulevait le couvercle du coffre à deux mains, je m'approchai du mur. Je ne comprenais pas ce que les voix disaient, et j'effleurai le mot qui brillait sur le mur. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais quelque chose avait changé en moi à ce moment précis.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

Je me tournai brusquement vers Cédric, qui venait d'interrompre mes pensées.

-Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre ?

-De l'or, une potion de vigueur, une hache enchantée et un rubis. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Je suis venu pour une pierre de dragon. Elle n'était pas dans le coffre ?

-Nope, dit Cédric en secouant la tête. Je suis désolé.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi…

Ma phrase fut interrompue lorque le couvercle du tombeau se souleva. Un draugr, visiblement différent des autres, se dirigeait vers nous, une grande épée dans les mains. Je poussai instinctivement Cédric, qui était entre le draugr et moi, et, d'un seul cri, je fus repoussé de l'autre côté de la salle, m'éclatant de tout mon corps contre un rocher.

-Cole ! s'écria Cédric

Je le vis venir vers moi, mais le draugr se mit à l'attaquer. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits, le choc m'ayant un peu secoué, et je me relevai difficilement pour venir en aide à mon ami. Je pensai pendant une seconde à le viser de loin avec mon arc, mais, voyant le mal que Cédric avait à parer ses attaques, je dégainai mon épée et fonçai dans la mêlée.

Pour un mort-vivant qui se battait avec une si grosse arme, le draugr était étonnamment réactif. Il parait mes attaques et celles de Cédric avec une facilité apparente assez déconcertante. Une fois de temps en temps, il repoussait son cri, qui avait le don de nous repousser quand nous le poussions trop. Cette fois, ce fut Cédric qui fut repoussé, et, alors que je m'inquiétais pour lui, le draugr planta sa lame dans le ventre. Comme réflexe étrange, je posai ma main sur la main squelettique du draugr, qui se débattait en grognant, et là, tout alla très vite. Cédric, qui s'était relevé entre temps, avait préparé la contre-attaque. Il bondit sur moi, me ceinturant la taille avec ses jambes, et profitant du fait que je tenais le draugr, lui planta ses deux lames dans les clavicules. Le draugr tomba en arrière, larguant une mare de sang violet, et Cédric tomba sur ses pieds.

-Fiou ! Il était coriace celui-là ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous devriez vous soigner, mon vieux.

-Ah. Oui.

Je me rendis compte que je tenais ma blessure par réflexe, et je me soignai rapidement. Par contre, ma belle tenue de mage était encore plus tâchée, maintenant. Et ça m'énervait un peu, bizarrement.

-Hé, regardez, dit Cédric, m'arrachant encore à mes pensées. Ce n'est pas ça que vous cherchez ?

Je me retournai vers lui, et il me montrait un bout de pierre qui dépassait du torse squelettique du draugr. Je la retirai sans aucune précaution, et je l'admirai. C'était une belle pierre, bien géométrique, avec des symboles illisibles quasiment identiques à ceux qui étaient sur le mur du fond. Je la mis dans mon sac à dos.

-Oui. Je pense que c'est ça. Bien vu, merci.

-De rien mon pote, dit Cédric en me tapotant le bras. Comme vous m'avez laissé le reste, je vous dois bien ça.

C'est ça que tout es devenu clair. Pourquoi j'avais cette impression ce déjà-vu. La façon dont Cédric était tactile me rappelait la dernière fois que j'avais vu Ralof. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bleu clair, qui me paraissaient encore plus familiers du coup. Il fallait que j'en soie sûr.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? me demanda Cédric

-Je pense que rien ne nous retient ici. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Quoi ?

-Où êtes-vous né ?

Cédric fit une tête surprise, mais répondit quand même à ma question.

-Je suis né à Helgen. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune, et elle m'a dit que mon père était en vie. Elle m'a seulement dit son nom. Pourquoi ?

Décidément, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence…

-Votre père s'appelle Ralof ? demandai-je

-Ouais. Comment vous le savez ?

-Je l'ai connu. Et vous lui ressemblez énormément.

-Ah ouais ? dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ça fait longtemps ? Il allait bien ? Où est-il ?

-Non, c'était il y a quelques jours, et oui il allait bien. En tant que Sombrage, il s'était fait attraper par l'empire, et lui et moi nous sommes échappés de Helgen avant qu'un dragon ne la détruise. Nous nous sommes séparés hier matin. Il est rentré chez lui à Vendeaume, je pense.

-C'est une super nouvelle, ça ! Je vais vite aller le voir ! dit Cédric avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé

-Mais avant, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, dis-je avec un petit sourire

-Vous avez raison.

Dans un coin de la salle, il y avait une espèce d'alcôve, trop bien cachée pour que ce ne soit pas fait exprès. Cédric tira sur une espèce de levier, et une pierre se bougea, ouvrant une voie. Et après une succession de petites grottes, nous fûmes dehors, à l'opposé de l'entrée. Nous ne devions pas être trop loin, cependant, car je voyais la forteresse de Blancherive d'où nous étions. Nous étions en hauteur, cependant, et un gros pan de roche nous séparait de la route. Nous nous mîmes à descendre prudemment, en essayant de ne pas nous casser bêtement la figure, et, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous fûmes pied à terre. Je me dirigeai vers Blancherive, et je me figeai quand je vis que Cédric ne me suivait pas. Je lui lançai un regard intrigué, et il vint vers moi.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, me dit-il simplement. Vous passerez me voir à l'occasion ?

-Quand je viendrai à Vendeaume, oui. Je vous le promets.

Je lui tendis ma main - c'était une façon de sceller une promesse, selon moi - et Cédric la regarda. Puis, ignorant ma requête, il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me donner une belle accolade. Cela me surpris, mais ça ne me déplut pas non plus, et je réussis à lui rendre. Cédric me relâcha au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de secondes, et me fit un beau sourire.

-A bientôt Cole. Portez-vous bien.

-A bientôt Cédric. Vous aussi.

Il me fit un geste de la main et partit dans la direction opposée. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers Blancherive, alors que la nuit tombait. J'avais passé plus de temps que je le pensais, dans ces ruines. Puis, je me rappelai de l'histoire de la griffe, alors je bifurquai au dernier moment pour me diriger vers Rivebois, et j'y arrivai au petit matin.

J'ouvris discrètement la porte de l'épicerie, et les propriétaires, l'une assise sur une chaise et l'autre en train de ranger derrière son comptoir, se tournèrent vers moi, m'offrant un air étonné.

-C'est vous ? me dit Camillia, en se levant de sa chaise. Vous avez réussi ?

Je ne répondis rien, posant simplement la griffe d'or sur le comptoir. Camillia se leva d'un coup, pour s'approcher, et Lucan la toucha du bout des doigts, d'un air incrédule.

-C'est drôle. Elle était plus petite que dans mon souvenir, dit Lucan. En tous cas, je vous remercie sincèrement. Cet or était pour ma cargaison, mais il est à vous maintenant, ajouta-t-il en me tendant une bourse

-Merci, dis-je

-C'est nous qui vous remercions, me dit Camillia d'un air plus que reconnaissant

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, dis-je, humblement. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

-Comme vous voulez, dit Lucan. N'hésitez pas à revenir.

-Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je saluai le frère et la sœur, et, sans attendre qu'ils me répondent, je sortis de l'épicerie. J'estimai que j'avais assez fait attendre le jarl de Blancherive comme ça. Je m'arrêtai pour me reposer un peu à l'auberge, puis je me remis en route, en début d'après-midi, pour arriver à Fort Dragon en début de soirée.


End file.
